


[Podfic] Grief, Abstracted

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Nile doesn’t come apart, and she doesn’t come apart, and she doesn’t come apart for days.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Grief, Abstracted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grief, Abstracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674799) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> An RSS feed you can subscribe to for all my solo podfics can be found [here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/grief-abstracted/%5BThe%20Old%20Guard%5D%20Grief%2C%20Abstracted.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/grief-abstracted/%5BThe%20Old%20Guard%5D%20Grief%2C%20Abstracted.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:27  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-30/113624211-44100-2-b0ad2a099463e.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:07:27


End file.
